Music To My Ears
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: Ipod shuffle drabbles. From sad, to fluffy, to humorous, to just plain weird! Come one, come all, to witness my attempt to make a decent one-shot for ten songs! Tokka, slight Kataang.


**So, I was tagged by Kyoshi7989 (and no, it doesn't matter that she tagged anyone that was reading!), so I decided that I very much wanted to do the song drabble things… I base a lot of my one-shots on songs anyways, so I thought, eh, might as well! So, thanks to Kyoshi7989!**

**--**

_If We Were A Movie (Hannah Montana)_

Toph hated it when Sokka hugged her. He began to soon after they arrived in the Fire Nation. She would say something, or he would just get the impulse, and Sokka would embrace Toph as if they had been together all their lives. She would always get that little spark of hope, bubbling in her stomach. But he'd pull away, or (more likely) she would protest, and they'd stop hugging for that moment, and they'd leave it at that.

She always felt like she had a chance during those embraces, but then he'd go on about how he hoped Suki was alright, or how he knew that Yue was watching over him. Then her hope bubbles would pop, and she'd only be left with childish fantasies of a perfect, happy life, with a perfect, happy ending. But they never did happen. Those were only her fantasies, after all. Yet, when she thought about it in the dead of night, Toph sometimes thought that maybe the hugs were enough.

_Falling Out (Kate Alexa)_

As Toph relished in the feeling of her very first kiss, she wondered just how she had gotten in the position she was in. Sure, Sokka was kissing her, and she had to be the most ecstatic person in the world, but since when did Sokka like her? She felt like his new-found feelings had literally fallen out of the sky, and she didn't like her doubt. Not one bit. Toph felt used, like she was just a replacement for Suki, and Yue, and anyone else Sokka had loved. She couldn't stand the uncertainty, and pulled away, full of doubt, guilt, and sadness, feeling like the world was tumbling down.

_Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson)_

Toph couldn't believe the betrayal that Sokka had delivered to her. She felt like ripping his heart out, as he had hers, and then smashing the remains. He didn't care about her feelings, or her life, or her tears that just kept falling. He had torn her, shredded her. She tried to tell herself she was past the regret, the longing. But who was she kidding. Toph was still in love. She always would be. She only felt bad for Sokka, as he, nor his friends, would ever see her again. And that's a big loss on their side.

_Nobody Knows (Kate Alexa)_

Sometimes Toph was glad to not know what would happen the next day, or in a few years. If you knew that a big tragedy was going to occur, you could spend all of the time you have trying to stop it. That's just a waste of time. She could see that Sokka was going to kiss her sometime in the future, but then all that she would do would wait around for the day that he would finally realize his feelings. And then there would be no progress. Everybody was already speculating on what would happen later in their lives, but Toph liked to look at things how they presently were. So, right now, Sokka was joking with Toph, telling her how she was his "best friend ever." And for the present moment, that was perfectly fine with Toph.

_I Think We're Alone Now (Tommy James)_

The moments in his life that Sokka loved the most were few and extremely pleasant. There was his times with Yue, when Katara got with Aang (finally), but his favorite times were when he and Toph would just run from camp, somehow knowing just when to bolt. There was only one time, the first, when Katara and Aang were a witness to their escape. They never understood how they would just go. How that was enough for them. Toph would grab his hand sometime during their flight, and lead him to an area she knew they would both find suitable to stay in. She would randomly just plop down in the middle of running, and they would just grin, loving and relishing their private moments. Yes, he did have many other nice memories, yet none seemed to make a mark on his times with Toph.

_This Is Me (Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas)_

When Toph was an obedient little girl at her parent's house, she always was the perfect daughter. She ducked her head if a person complimented her, never spoke unless spoken to, and always had the best manners. But when she _finally_ showed her Dad what she could do with her earthbending, it was like she was shouting at him, I am not who you think I am. I'm better, greater, disobedient! Understand who I am! They never did, but that didn't matter. It also didn't matter that Katara and Aang never really understood, either. Katara never had, so that meant that Aang wouldn't, either. But Sokka. Sokka just stepped up the to plate, swinging at impossible pitches until he finally hit a home run, and Toph just stared on in amazement. He _understood_ her, something no one else had ever done, and she was pretty sure no one else ever would. He got that she wasn't perfect, like she wanted to be, that she really was sad and caring under all of her toughness, that her parents actually had hurt her. And when he confessed that that was the same he felt about her, well, two halves were a whole.

_She Walked Away (BarlowGirl)_

When Toph left her parents, it was because she felt so… trapped. She couldn't stand the servants, the guards, the tutors. She guessed that while at her parents', she had developed claustrophobia. She never like her earth tent she made, it had only made her feel independent when she was just getting used to being free. The only other times she felt the need to hide in such a small place as a cramped, stuffy, structure made of rock was when she was mad. And she was angry less and less often while getting closer to the GAang. The one other time Toph felt the need to be in a small place, was when she finally went back; to her parents, to responsibility, to loneliness, to the never-ending claustrophobia. She hated the feeling of panic it gave her. But when Toph was in Sokka's arms… she was in a confined area, yet happy, trapped, yet safe and sure nothing would collapse around her. So when Toph went back to her parents for a second time, and they finally confessed to missing her, and she was just so dang _happy_ that she could move around, and be herself while at home, her only regret was not having an excuse to run into Sokka's arms.

_I Don't Regret (BarlowGirl)_

Sokka had never been able to explain how much Toph had impacted his life. Katara said it was unhealthy to rely on a person as much as he did, that it was also unnatural. But Sokka didn't listen. He knew that if he did, if he tried to stray and be independent from her (because he had once), then his world would only collapse without his earthbender to hold it up. He wasn't ashamed that he was so dependent on a girl of all people; he felt that her importance in his life was an advantage, not a flaw. She once told him that he was the world to her, and he realized that that was the exact description of his devotion; she was his world, because if he didn't have her to hold and love, his would go crumbling down.

_These Days (Rascal Flatts)_

When Sokka and Toph first met up in the four-year reunion, he was absolutely shocked. He didn't even recognize her; she had him. They had chatted recollecting, when she had asked how his life was going so far. He, not one for lies, simply told the truth: he was a sad wimp without her, with no good jokes, just looking for ways to pass the time. She had, at first, laughed, but abruptly stopped, when she realized just how much of the truth he was telling. She then confessed that she, too, was losing her vigor, always remembering, and missing, and (surprisingly), crying. They never separated after that.

_Mandy (The Jonas Brothers)_

Toph… well, she was Toph. There was no absolute way to describe her. She had changed too much through their times together for him to be sure whether or not any adjective would be correct. She laughed a ton, not holding back like others he knew; she had no problem insulting him; yet she insulted herself when he had a problem (anything to hear you laugh, she once said). He always felt good when he was with Toph. There was too much chuckling, smiling, and just plain joking to be depressed. Depressed no, but serious, most definitely. They could have an adult conversation, they just usually didn't. Most of the time, they were only hyper and/or happy. The most accurate description Sokka could think of later on, when we was just thinking, would have to be one small yet powerful adjective: crazy.

**--**

**Well, there you go! My Ipod-on-shuffle drabbles, for my Tokka obsession! I, personally, definitely like This Is Me and She Walked Away the best. I think they have the most emotion. So, time for my tagging. Grins Evilly**

**I hereby tag:**

**LiveLaughLoveTokka**

**Kataangxo**

**PashaKovalevFangirl205**

**ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO DO THIS!**

**XD Hope to see some more of these soon! Please review! Thankies!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
